


Keep an Open Mind

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is lonely. He does a spell to find his soulmate, but it goes haywire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None really. Gayness?
> 
> A/N: This is my thirteenth fill for my Hurt/Comfort Bingo Card. The square is ‘mindswap.’
> 
> I did some very fast and loose research on the magic related herein. Basically I read the Polish folklore entry on Wikipedia, and stole ideas from it. So don’t use this for a research paper or anything.
> 
> All mistakes that you find are my own.

So the truth is that none of Jared’s friends ever believed in magic, or you know, the kind of magic that doesn’t come from some sleight of hand freak like David Copperfield. Yes, Jared is bitter about that. People call him crazy, but then drop money to watch some random dude bombard them with optical illusions.

It is a fact of life though, so Jared doesn’t get too worked up about it unless he’s been drinking. Then there is a good chance that Chad is going to get an ear beating about his stupidity and his lack of faith in the supernatural.

Jared is mostly okay with that. If he’s drunk, Chad is usually hammered, so all Chad ever remembers is that Jared called him an unfaithful moron – which is harsh, but true.

But friends are okay to have disbelieve in you. It sucks, but Jared lives in the real world, and the real world doesn’t believe in true magic. On the occasions that it does, it usually ends up blaming magic practitioners for something horrible, and then there is genocide. So over all, Jared is okay with the whole friends situation.

What he isn’t okay with is the loneliness. Lovers are not okay to have in the ‘don’t believe’ category, not when you’re trying to settle down. And Jared has tried to find ‘the one.’ All he has gotten for his efforts are a string of people who are either into magic to be hip or are just a touch crazed

Oh, he has dated within his familial circle of friends, done the circuit of fellow magic users, but nothing has ever developed out of those relationships. It’s kind of depressing.

So Jared figures that if magic has gotten him into his love impasse, it sure as hell has the duty to get him out of it. Right?

Finding a spell to find one’s soulmate isn’t easy. Jared figures that there is some sort of reason for this like wanting to make certain that said soulmate is appropriately treasured after the long hard search or some such thing. He doesn’t really care. He isn’t going to start marketing the recipe for his spell or anything like that.

The first hundred resources that he digs through yield bupkis. Then he stumbles upon a few options that might just work. See Jared’s family hails from Poland, and although he’s an American boy, he figures that he can work with his heritage.

So yeah, he gets hold of a fire flower even though it is way off season from when all the lore books say he should be able to get one. Half of what is in really old magic books is crap anyway. It’s the mystical equivalent of regular humans who don’t truly want to share their recipe for pumpkin bread or what have you. The writers either added in stuff that wasn’t true or left out important information.

The part about getting the flower being difficult is absolutely true, but Jared likes to think of it was his way of paying penance for not finding the love of his life the old fashioned way and searching like a mook for the rest of his life only to find out that his soulmate gave up and married another person or died in a tragic accident or something else.

And it’s true that his flower is a little wilted, and maybe his Polish magic circle isn’t quite round, but Jared isn’t too worried. He hasn’t started reading minds yet even though he’s in possession of said mystical flower, so he doesn’t think that he’s going to cause much harm.

The next morning he’s thinking that maybe he shouldn’t have been so blasé about his ancestor’s mojo because he is very much in the wrong body. Given the spell he cast, he’s about ninety percent certain that he is in his soulmate’s body.

And he’s not sure whether to freak out about the fact that he is in a fucking other body or freak out about the fact that his soulmate is in possession of a fully functioning dick. Because, shit, he’s never had any issues with gays or lesbians or bi-sexuals or what not, but Jared has always identified as straight.

Maybe he just suppressed his sexual leanings or something because he wanted to fit into what he could of ‘normal’ society or something.

It isn’t that he messed his spell up. Rather he did mess it up, because he wasn’t supposed to trade bodies, but he did manage to find his ‘one.’ Looking in the mirror, Jared just knows that he’s already in love with the ridiculously handsome face that is staring back at him from the glass. It’s either that or the guy is a real narcissist, and Jared is experiencing the automated responses of a body that is in love with itself.

He really hopes that isn’t the case, because there is a quota of weird that each person has to deal with, and Jared is certain that second hand narcissism would fill his right up to the brim.

“Jensen! You gonna hog the can all day?” a male voice calls into the bathroom that Jared stumbled into earlier in the morning.

“Be right out,” Jared calls back. And oh, his lover has a very nice voice. Also? Jared is suppressing feelings of jealousy because that could be a rival outside the door, and he doesn’t like the idea of Jensen being unavailable.

Jared always thought that he’d never be the kind of guy who would try to break people up, but now that he’s seen the face of the man that he is meant to spend forever with, he’s seriously thinking of foiling whatever little romance is going on. It would be easy. He is in the right body to do it.

But Jared knows that there is no way that his future lover is going to be happy if Jared goes around altering his life without his permission. Of course, it’s a little late for that given that Jared’s body is probably playing host to his soulmate at the moment - that more than likely falls under altering without permission.

Jared fumbles with the bathroom door and brushes by a much shorter and grumpier man who beelines in and doesn’t even close the door behind him before he starts to pee. The sight makes him feel better because that is just plain bad manners right there. It’ll be easy to steal his… Jensen away from the likes of that cretin.

Jared stumbles back to the room that he’d woken up in, tripping a few times when things get a little fuzzy and his depth perception doesn’t quite give him the information that he is looking for. Apparently his lover doesn’t have the greatest eyesight in the world. Chad would say that it’s a blessing because he won’t see how deformed and ginormous Jared is.

Chad is a dick. Jared doesn’t know why he’s still friends with him.

Jared figures that he should get dressed, so he starts digging around in Jensen’s clothes. He seems to prefer fairly basic things, although he has a nice selection of jackets and some blue jeans that cling to his ass in a way that make Jared want to pull them right off again to test drive the guy’s cock.

And, okay, Jared will admit that he sort of wanted to do that the moment that he realized he was in another man’s body anyway. He might not have cognitively realized that he was gay until this morning, but he’s at heart a horny, young male. What guy wouldn’t be interested in experiencing sex through another guy’s dick?

It’s like the ultimate opportunity to say, “Mine is better than yours.”

But Jared resists the urge, because it’s kind of skeezy, and he figures that he’s going to be in enough trouble with his beloved as it is.

He’s digging through Jensen’s shirt drawer when a cellphone starts vibrating next to the bedside lamp. Jared picks the phone up to look and see who is calling, and it’s his own number.

Hesitantly, he answers with, “Hello?”

His own voice comes over the line to say, “I had better fucking be dreaming. Because I’m stuck in some gigantic moose with a crazy blonde squirrel in the next room who is freaking out because, ‘Holy Fuck, Holy Fuck, Holy Fuck: Jared’s a real wizard, and we’re all going to burn at the stake.’”

“Sorry?” Jared says.

He isn’t sure what he expects Jensen to say back, but, “Why do I want to fuck you? Me? You-me?” isn’t it.

Jared chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his neck in a very non-Jared way before answering with, “It’s a very long story.”


	2. Bonus Snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini-Continuation to "Keep an Open Mind"

"Don't you dare touch my cock," is the first thing that comes out of Jensen's mouth when Jared makes it to the apartment that he shares with Chad. He doesn't think that he's ever seen that particular expression on his face before, but then again, he doesn't exactly look in the mirror all that much when he's pissed off.

"What if he has to pee?" Chad pipes up form behind Jared's body.

Jensen makes a thoughtful face, and Jared realizes that he kind of looks pouty when he does that. "No touching my cock sexually," Jensen amends.

"No problem," Jared says, trying to sound as innocent as possible. His voice is all throaty and deep when he says it. It's kind of sexy.

"Yeah, right," Jensen scoffs as he turns and stalks back into the apartment. He swaggers a little when he walks, but overall looks more graceful in Jared's body than Jared does.

The dick that Jared is currently in possession of gives a hopeful jerk as he eyes his own ass walking away. So there is at least some sort of animal attraction going on. Or maybe Jared's psyche is just attracted to Jensen's psyche, and bodies don't matter.

"You're so fucked dude. So, so fucked. I think he'd kill you if you weren't walking around with his junk," Chad tells him.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it," Jared says as he stumbles into his home. The glasses take some getting used to, but there was no way he was going to try putting in Jensen's contacts. He'd be likely to poke an eye out.

"You better not be breaking me!" Jared's voice reprimands from the kitchen.

Jared shakes Jensen's head. He is so fucked.


End file.
